gtatwitterrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Phillip Hewett de Pfeffel
Character Phillip Hewett de Pfeffel Also known as: * PDP * Theodore Pillard (TP) Status: Alive Date of Birth: January 10th, 1987 Place of birth: Liberty City Nationality: American Main affiliation: * Anastasia de Pfeffel * Augusta Von Gustafsoltern * Ryan Krinberg Enemies: * None Job: * Ex-US Senator * Attorney * Aviation/Hospitality entrepreneur Handle: @PHdePfeffel Creation Date: March 2017 Philip Hewett de Pfeffel is a registered character. He was created in March of 2017. He is a former United States Senator from San Andreas. Biography Phillip Hewett de Pfeffel was born in 1987 in Liberty City to a British-American mother, Eva Hewett, and an Austrian father, Günther de Pfeffel. Growing up in the suburban Dukes neighborhood of Meadow Hills, he had a typical middle-class East Coast upbringing until he won a scholarship to the prestigious Bullworth Academy at the age of eleven. Education After an idyllic time at Bullworth where he made several lifelong friendships and became a national show jumping champion, Phillip studied Law at Vespucci University, where he was also President of the College Republicans branch. Career Phillip began his career in the M&A practice at Goldberg, Ligner and Schyster, but was quickly headhunted to become Director of Legal Affairs for the Jaffa Group, a new venture, in 2010. Though a tough and demanding job, it was also Phillip's first taste of the good life in Algonquin. However, after months of losses in 2013, the Jaffa Group changed course, relocating to Los Santos and setting up a regional airline. To plug the funding gap, Phillip was involved in persuading Tier 1 financial institutions to invest in 'Air Jaffa', as well as taking up a non-executive directorship at Buckingham Aerospace. He simultaneously worked towards achieving a Commercial Pilot's License. A busy man at this time, all these business holdings came together under his pseudonym as Theodore Pillard Industries or TPINDU. This was also the first time de Pfeffel began to collaborate with government on economic strategy, firstly as an advisor, and then by assuming the position of San Andreas Director of Industrial Relations for three months. After the sale of Air Jaffa to FlyUS, Phillip lived for a brief while in Carcer City, where he launched Lorenz Hospitality in early 2015. The firm operates travel lounges and provides outsourcing of services to clients. For the next two years as CEO, Phillip concentrated on growing Lorenz's client base into the firm it is today. In April 2017, de Pfeffel was invited by incoming Republican President Ryan Krinberg to join the cabinet as Secretary of Commerce. Passing on the position of Lorenz CEO, his work as SecCom has been mainly focused around deregulation of key industries (such as telecommunications and financial services), new trade deals (with countries such as Iceland and the New Trans-Pacific Partnership (NTTP)), and American innovative technologies. Senate Career Phillip left the cabinet to run for US Senate campaign for San Andreas , and won the second round of the election in July 2018. He sits on the budget committee, and has speculated about sponsoring new bills. For more information on policies, please visit his campaign page. Family De Pfeffel met his wife Anastasia de Pfeffel (formerly von Gustafsoltern) at a party in the summer of 2017 and he was inspired by her work as a physician at the Wenger Institute. She is the daughter of former German President turned heir to the Icelandic throne Augusta von Gustafsoltern. They married in a grand ceremony at the Babengrünsbruck Castle in Bamberg, Germany in February 2018. His daughter, Princess Carolina Elisabeth Anastasia de Pfeffel, Duchess of Múlasysla, was born in April 2018 Phillip is the brother of Algonquin socialite Daisie Cash-Cooze, wife of British businessman Bertie Cash-Cooze. They frequently spend time together, and Daisie's son Andrew likewise attends Bullworth Academy. His mother Eva Hewett is a native of Shropshire in the United Kingdom and comes from a long line of horse breeders. Eva joined the Foreign Office in 1977 and has lived in Liberty City ever since. She met Phillip's father in 1980. Phillip's father Günther de Pfeffel is descended from French nobles who fled to Austria in the 18th century and had the hereditary title Graf (Count) bestowed upon them by Emperor Ferdinand I. Unfortunately the National Socialist regime stripped the family of their titles and assets. Despite being a highly educated individual, he grew up in relative poverty in Tyrol and sought his fortune in 1970s America, where he worked as a financial journalist. It is through his mother that Phillip is a dual US-British citizen. Obtaining Austrian Citizenship requires an individual to renounce other nationalities however, and seeing himself as first and foremost an American, Phillip felt he could not ever do this. Phillip lives primarily in the West Vinewood Hills with his wife and daughter. In addition to this, Phillip frequents the ski resort he has out of state, where he usually spends the winter. Personality Phillip knew from early on that he was a strong believer in the principles of free enterprise and personal liberty, but he has worked with other partisans. Critics have also accused de Pfeffel of being "the voice of Corporate America", a charge he denies, stating that "My belief in the free market means I support all legitimate actors that partake: workers, consumers, big and small business" A fluent speaker of both German and French, he loves to travel and experience other cultures. He is a keen cyclist and tennis player, finding sport to be particularly therapeutic. Other personal interests include wine growing and aviation. Phillip enjoys the finer things in life, such as his Grotti and Galaxy Yacht, but he tries to be a humble and down-to-earth individual; he volunteers for the Gustafsoltern Fund and provides guidance to disadvantaged people in LS. An animal lover, he especially admires horses and hounds such as the family border collie Maximus. FIB Database record |} __NOEDITSECTION__ Gallery PHILLIPGAL1.jpeg|Phillip's profile picture PHILLIPGAL2.jpeg|Phillip drinking a beer PHILLIPGAL3.jpeg|Phillip sitting inside a car __NOEDITSECTION__